Our Tokyo trip
by MoggieDaydreamer
Summary: Yu and Yosuke begin to start looking for a flat for their university years and Yosuke finds out more about Yu's past. Part five (I think XD) Of Our Life series. previous work- Our Reveal
1. Chapter 1

Yosuke woke up that morning ready for the trip to Tokyo. He had shoved a load of clothes into a small suitcase with a few essentials in. They would only be going to Tokyo for three days but Yosuke was determined to at least see some of the sight the city had to offer. Puling himself together he took a quick shower, got dressed and gathered the rest of things before heading downstairs. Excitement was slowly coursing through him. Just the thought of him and Yu going to look for a place to start their new life was giving him warm fuzzy feelings which he was sure showed on his face. His mother was sat in her usual spot at the dining table reading some form of magazine whilst his father was filling out some business sheet at the desk. Both of them had noticed Yosuke come down and smiled at him which was weird in itself. Not that his family were not affectionate people but they were usually very busy in the morning and would spend more time with Yosuke and Teddie in the evening. "Yosuke we know you're going to Tokyo today but we wanted to have a chat with you before you go" His mother said softly with a small twinkle in her eye. "Well I guess I still have some time before meeting Yu" Yosuke replied taking a seat next to her. The thought of his mother having a serious talk with him didn't fill him with much confidence especially when she announced it like that after all his mother was pretty carefree. "How are you getting along with Yu?" She asked curiously as his father also came and sat down at the table which worried Yosuke even more. "We are getting along fine why do you ask" Yosuke questioned and his father sighed. "Is there something more between you and Yu" His father asked bluntly. Well Yosuke supposed that where he got his habit of sprouting stuff out at the wrong time from. The realisation of what his father had asked slowly sunk in and Yosuke could feel himself begin to panic. "I don't know what you mean" He said quickly. He had to think of an excuse and fast. "You could have asked him more subtly dear" His mother whined and then placed her hand on Yosuke's shoulder. "Yosuke we know Yu is special to you. You always used to complain about not having a girlfriend and well I would constantly have to declutter your room of them filthy magazines. But well you started talking about Yu a lot more than anything else and well I was searching your room and found this" she passed Yosuke the bracelet that Yu had got him before he had left Inaba. "I have never seen you treasure something so much and well this was a present from Yu wasn't it" Yosuke took the bracelet of the table and quickly put it on his wrist, hoping he could gather some form of courage from it.

"You shouldn't have searched through my room like that" Yosuke could only mutter out. He didn't really mind when it was dirty magazines but this felt much more personal. "I'm sorry dear" His mother sighed. "You know we think Yu has actually been a good influence on you so it's probably a good thing" his father knowingly nodded his head. "You know it's okay to be in love with Yu. He is a very nice lad, very polite and friendly. Yosuke I know you're in love with him so don't try to deny it dear" His mother then got up from her seat and walked over to hug Yosuke. "We still love you" she whispered gently and it was all too much for Yosuke as he felt thick tears begin to fall down his eyes. "I was so worried" He wept trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I know you wanted to perfect son, someone who would get married and have children and everything else. I'm sorry" How could his parents still accept him even like this? He thought to himself. "I never really cared about that stuff as long as you live a decent life and stay out of trouble" His father replied whilst his mother held him closer. "Yosuke you can still do all them things regardless. Nothing will change just because you have fallen in love with a man. You have nothing to be sorry for" His mother cradled him more whilst Yosuke could only mutter his thanks for having such great parents.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Yosuke said getting up and rushing to the door to find Yu standing there all packed and ready. As soon as Yu saw Yosuke tearful face he immediately looked concerned. "Yosuke what's the matter? Has something happened?" He asked voice filled with worry. "We were just having a chat" His mother replied "Please look out for our boy for us. Yosuke very important to us and well look after yourself as well" His mother then offered Yu a hug which he accepted though very confused. "I'll get my stuff" Yosuke said grabbing his belongings. "Now you two take care and look after each other" His mother called after them and they both thanked her and headed to the station.

"What was that all about" Yu asked as they moved further away from Yosuke's house. "My parents they knew about my feelings for you. I guess they worked it out" He sighed. "I guess I wasn't as discreet as I thought but they were happy for me" Yu breathed a sigh of relief "I'm so glad" and he had the biggest grin on his face. Yosuke couldn't help but think about what Dojima had said the night before. "Will you ever tell your parents about us?" He asked carefully. Yu sighed and gave a small smile. "They don't need to know. You're the most important thing and well Dojima and Nanako are more of my family than they are" He replied. "anyway none of this depressing talk, We have a train to catch and a flat to view" Yu said with his grin widening. Yosuke grinned "Too right partner" For now he was going to let the subject go but Yosuke couldn't help but feel uneasy about Yu's parents and their effect on his life.

 _The next chapter will be their arrival in Tokyo wooo! But I felt I had to make Yosuke's parents the most supportive and since I didn't have to stick to characteristics it was easier to write than Dojima XD But Yay. I'm also posting one shots over on my A03 accounts if you want to read more stuff :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train station wasn't far from where Yosuke lived so thankfully the walk wasn't that long and Yosuke didn't need to bring out the dreaded bike. They both waited patiently for the train to arrive discussing what kind of flat they were looking for. Yu wanted one close to the uni whilst Yosuke just wanted one with space to set up his games consoles. Priorities! As soon as they train boarded they got on and took their seats. Yosuke pulled out his music player knowing that the train journey was going to be long whilst Yu had decided to work on his model that he was building.

Time passed and Yosuke could feel the boredom start to sink in. As much as he loved music even he was wondering how many times he could play his favourite album over again. He started tapping the table in front of them in an attempt to ease the boredom. Yu looked over noticing that Yosuke was slowly getting impatient. It wasn't a surprise. Yosuke liked to be active and adventurous so sitting on a train for hours must be torture for him. "You feeling okay?" Yu asked pulling down his headphones. "Huh Yeah just bored" Yosuke sighed. Yu knew he was going to have to find a way to entertain Yosuke before he just got frustrated. "You know there's not many people on this train" Yu commented hinting at Yosuke. Yosuke looked round and nodded. "Yeah I guess we picked a good time" He didn't see the glimmer in Yu's eyes. "Damn how cute could he be?" Yu thought. He began to brush the side of Yosuke face with his hand which certainly got his attention. "If your quiet they maybe we can have some fun" Yu suggested. Yosuke looked at him confused until he felt Yu's hand trace down his body. Suddenly he knew actually what Yu had planned. "Partner not here, there's other people on this train you know" Yu just laughed. "Better make sure they don't here you then" Yu slipped his hands further down and began pressing them on his member.

Yosuke sighed. Yu was an idiot. What if people saw them? But his body wanted this. What if people saw them then they would be disgusted however Yu's touch felt so good. Yosuke was conflicted as these thoughts battled against each other whilst Yu was proceeding to rub harder and in circular motions now which caused Yosuke to just grow more aroused. Suddenly all the thoughts overcame him and he pushed Yu's hand away and got up pulling his jacket down as far as it could go. "What wrong" The sexual look that had been on Yu's face was now filled with concern. Yosuke could see people now watching them curiously. "Bathroom" He shouted before storming off.

He hid in the toilets for a good five minutes, trying not only to calm himself down but his erect penis which he hated right at this moment. "Yosuke, Partner please tell me what's up" Yu called from the other side of the door. Well he guess he couldn't hide in this smelly toilet forever. So he pulled the door open to see Yu looking very worried on the other side. "Let's go and sit down. They went and sat back in their seats which thankfully some of the early passengers had got off. "I.. I don't like things like that" Yosuke whispered in a low voice so only Yu could "Was it because I was trying to give you a handjob" Yu asked bluntly. Yu never did mince his words. "Sorry I thought you didn't mind some public affection since we did it in front of the gang before. I should have asked first" Yu looked so apologetic and Yosuke felt guilty. "It's just well we know the others and I guess I felt they wouldn't judge us as much but strangers" Yosuke stopped. Strangers could be so judgemental and well especially when it came to Homosexuals. Yosuke knew he wasn't ready for that kind of conflict no matter how much he loved Yu. "I just don't want to be caught and belittle for it. It's hard to explain" Why couldn't he formulate his thoughts into words. Yu just sat there patiently, listening to his every word. "I understand, I pushed the boundaries and you weren't ready. I promise I'll ask before I do something like in public next time but how about when we are alone" Yu asked and Yosuke looked up at him blushing. "Well normally I know when you have something planned you're not subtle but it's just public places" Yu did understand. Yosuke was still coming to terms with his sexuality whilst Yu had long accepted it and well with his parents being who they were, he had long grew accustomed to criticisms. Yosuke just wasn't at that stage yet. He looked around before giving his partner a quick kiss on the cheek. "Was that okay" He asked and although Yosuke looked embarrassed he nodded.

Soon enough the train arrived into Tokyo and they were faced with the bustle of people that the city brought. Yu was used to its liveness but Yosuke was still amazed every time. "Our first flat is over here" Yu got his phone out and showed Yosuke the location and soon they were heading there. The Flat itself did look very nice however the place was too small for Yosuke's liking. The second place was a lot bigger but far from the Uni. The third place just smelt weird and neither of them wanted to know where it was coming from. Then on to the fourth place.

They were greeted by a friendly estate agent called Riko who lead them into an apartment building which actually looked pretty fancy. "This flat is great for students, we have loads of students living here so it's a good area" Riko continued talking whilst Yu took it all in. They arrived at the sixth floor. Riko lead them into the apartment and Yosuke fall in love. The apartment already seemed spacious and could imagine what it would look like with all their stuff in. Yu seemed just as impressed as he continued to ask Riko questions about the place. "What do you think?" Yu asked walking over to him. "I like it" Yosuke said honestly because this place did seem perfect. "Me too, it's a bit pricier but I have savings and well I can get a part time job again" Yu said thinking his way through it all. "You don't have to do it all alone. I'll help out too" Yosuke said which caused Yu to smile. Of course Yosuke was always willing to help him out it was one of the many things he loved about him. "Looks like we have made our choice" Hours later and rent decided it was confirmed that the flat was now theirs and they could move in in two weeks' time. As they walked to the hotel Yosuke couldn't help but feel happy. "I can't believe we actually manage to find an amazing place thanks partner you're the best" Yosuke grinned bouncing around and Yu just smiled admiring Yosuke and his energy. "I'm glad it's going to be our home" Just the thought of them living together, doing ordinary couple things sent butterflies through Yu's stomach. How long had he waited for this. All that waiting finally seemed worth it. "Hey Yosuke, I'm really happy right now, Can I make love to you tonight" Yu whispered in his ear causing Yosuke to jump. He blushed furiously but nodded all the same. Yu smirked. The hotel was only another ten minute walk but Yu made a conscious effort to speed up his walking with Yosuke following behind him.

 _I was actually going to make the train scene more smutty but then I got feelings. I wanted Yosuke to have this slow development of getting comfortable with the idea of being Bisexual and how this reflected with his friend groups, family and strangers. I also felt like this scene would show it is okay to say no in a much friendlier way than Sex because its alot more complex than that and doesn't just apply for sex so hopefully there has been a moral passed down in this smut of a fanfic but damn I love writing about these two. The next chapter is at the hotel and I have so many ideas where this is going to go if you know what I mean ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hotel in question was not that far away but it did look fancy. The building was a high riser that seemed to go on forever with a very modern look to it. Yosuke looked up at the place impressed. "Partner this place is huge how did you afford to stay here" Yosuke asked in wonder. Yu just laughed. "I have my ways" He grinned heading up to the reception to grab the keys. Yosuke looked around spotting the fancy bar in the corner and the glass windows. Everything about this place was amazing. "You want to head up" Yu asked waving the keys about. Yosuke nodded as they headed to the fancy lift on the side. Yu pressed the button to head up. All Yosuke knew was that the floor was very high up. They finally arrived at their destination and wondered down the corridor looking for their room. When Yu opened the door Yosuke was astonished. "This is so cool" He ran over and jumped on the bed, rolling around. "This bed is so comfy dude" He then ran over looking out the window. "And we are so high up. I wonder how much of Tokyo we can see from here" Yu walked over to Yosuke finding him adorable. It was cute how he got excited over the simplest of things. "it's so pretty partner" Yosuke whispered clearly admiring the view. "Not as pretty as you are" Yu spoken in a soft voice down Yosuke's ear. Yosuke looked up to see Yu beaming at him and well he couldn't say anything in response because Yu looked so happy.

It was a pretty quick decision and well Yu's smile only drew him in more and he leant over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, slipping his tongue in softly. Yu moaned into the kiss, pushing Yosuke up against the window as he explored the insides of his mouth. It felt like electric was pumping through his veins. He really did love Yu, More than anyone else. Yu would always be there right beside him. That was the kind of partner Yu was. "Partner please I want... I want you to make me yours" Yosuke muttered. Yu smirked. "It would be my pleasure" Yu then began nibbling on Yosuke's neck softly at first but then sucking harder causing Yosuke to groan in pleasure. Yu licked the spot he used had been nibbling at and Yosuke was fairly certain it had left a hickey there. "That's only one of the ways I'm going to make you mine tonight" Yu brushed his fingers up Yosuke's T-shirt, lifting it up ever so slightly. Yosuke jerked up at the touch as it sent more electric waves through him. All he wanted right now was to be touched by Yu. Yosuke leaned further back on the window which he felt the coolness of it against his back however it did not calm the heat filling inside him. Yu's hands were slowly making their way up to Yosuke's nipples as he delicately brushed past them. Yosuke moaned at the touch thrusting his body up in response which made Yu smirked proudly. "Yosuke can I do all kinds of things to you tonight. I want to fuck you so bad" Yu whispered pushing himself against Yosuke. "What if I fucked you up against this window right now? You would look so hot cumming all over it. I could see that cute reflection of yours as you cum. Mhmm that would make me cum too" Yu groaned rubbing his erection against Yosuke's thigh. "Just thinking about it makes me all hot and bothered Partner" There was that special word again. The one Yu used only for special occasions. Yosuke couldn't help but feel even more aroused at the mention of it. "Partner please do it" Yosuke begged slipping his jeans and boxers down to reveal himself to Yu. Yu admired the view nodding approvingly before turning Yosuke around so he was facing the window. "Partner what should we do if people see" Yosuke asked but Yu just thrust against him. "I don't care. They will see me about to fuck the most beautiful guy in the world and know he belongs only to me" Yu then started nibbling his ear whilst pumping Yosuke dick. "mhmmm partner" Yosuke was in a mix of warmth and cold. Just having his body pressed against the window was enough but the slick moment Yu was making encouraged him more. Yu let go for a moment to undone his own jeans letting them fall to the ground, and that thought excited Yosuke even more.

He soon found himself not caring whether people saw him or not. Yu was his and well if anyone complained about that then screw them because Yu was perfect in every way. Yu went back to grasping Yosuke's member and was now rubbing his pre-cum across Yosuke's entrance. The wetness was filling Yosuke up as he felt his whole body twitch with excitement. He wanted this. He wanted Yu to enter him. Dominate him. Belong only to him. Yu with his other hand then started slipping fingers in. The first one poked at his ass before slipping in and Yosuke allowed himself to start feeling the stretching then the second and the third. Yosuke groaned wanting Yu to just enter him. "Yuuuu I'm ready just enter me please" Yosuke turned his neck to face Yu pleadingly. This was enough for Yu. He grabbed Yosuke's ass allowing him to push his own member in. Yosuke jerked up and let out a loud moan causing Yu to thrust even harder. Yu then reached back down to give Yosuke's dick the attention it deserved. Stroking it gently. Yosuke could hardly hold himself back and he felt himself coming closer to release. "Yuuuu I'm so close…" Yosuke moaned in fast breathes and soon enough he came. It spread all over the window and began dripping down but Yu wasn't finished yet "Suck me" He demanded and Yosuke could only obey. Getting down on his knees as Yu was now leaning on the window where Yosuke had just came. Yosuke took a deep breathe before slowly mouthing the head. Yu let out and encouraging moan grabbing Yosuke's head in the process.

Yosuke knew it was pleasurable then. He got braver as he licked around the head first cleaning up the pre-cum which Yu continued moaning too. Yosuke then began sucking as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft. Yu groaned and whimpered as he could only feel Yosuke's warmness around him. Then all of a sudden Yu pulled away as he began pumping his own cock faster. "Partner what's up" Yosuke asked but before Yu replied, Yosuke felt a warmness spread across his face./p

He hadn't had he?

Yu was breathing deeper now with his eyes half open like he was in a daze. "Sorry but I always wanted to try that. I couldn't stop thinking how hot you would look with my cum across your face." Yosuke licked the cum that had landed near his mouth which only caused Yu to be more aroused. "Geez partner I can't believe you! You could have at least warned me" Yu just muttered an apology but it was clear he was enjoying this and well Yosuke wasn't really that mad. Yu had some weird kinks after all. "I'm going to have a bath" Yosuke said picking himself off the floor. "oooo can I join?" Yu said excitedly. "And have you feeling me up whilst I'm trying to clean up not a chance" Yosuke joked but Yu actually looked disappointed. "but maybe next time I will allow you too" Yu grinned and came over and kissed him. "Anyone ever told you you're the best boyfriend ever" Yu asked and Yosuke laughed "nope only you"

Yosuke finished with his bath coming out in his pyjamas. He looked all cute and warm like that. Yu just wanted to go and give him a big hug. Yosuke then slipped into the bed, getting himself comfy. "Are you okay" Yu asked. "Why wouldn't I be" Yosuke grinned. "Thanks Partner . I know I can be a handful sometimes but I'm really glad you picked me. And well maybe I could get used to this maybe well we could go on a date and well do romantic things in front of people." Yosuke watched as Yu's face lit up. "Nothing strange though just hand holding and kissing" Yosuke said quickly. He didn't want Yu getting strange ideas again. "You really are the best! Thank you Yosuke" But by that point Yosuke had already fallen asleep. Yu turned off the light and kissed him goodnight. Little by Little Yosuke was changing and Yu couldn't have felt happier or prouder of his boyfriend in that moment.

 _Trying to think off more kinky situations these two could get into too. So if anyone has any suggestions let me know! Trying to think what the next chapter should about now._


	4. Chapter 4

Yosuke rolled over and the events of last night played through in his mind. There was a slight hint of embarrassment however Yosuke decided to shake it off. "Morning" Yu walked in straight after having a shower and Yosuke couldn't help but admire the freshly cleaned Yu. Yosuke stretched out, yawning and took one look of the room and it was clean? "What happened in here while I was sleeping" Yu just laughed. "Well we couldn't leave the room in that state now could we?" Yu said simply like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I also made you breakfast when you're ready" Yosuke just sat there amazed at how hard Yu worked. "Anyone ever told you you're like a lifesaver" Yosuke said eagerly as he got up. He legs still felt weak though so he more fell out of bed. Yu just laughed as he watched Yosuke stumbled about. "I take it back you're a jerk" he said and Yu chuckled once more. "I guess if I'm such a jerk you won't want breakfast then." He said teasingly and Yosuke sighed. "Hey I never said anything like that".

Yosuke finished the breakfast that Yu had made in an instant. It was definitely one of the best he had in a while. He got himself showered and ready whilst thinking of what he could do for Yu. Yu had done so much for him already and Yosuke felt like he needed to up the ante a bit. They were in Tokyo after all. He grabbed his phone searching for the best places to take dates. Determined to impress Yu and at least show him he cared just as much for him. It seemed like there was some sort of European fair that was coming in the city for a few days. It seemed like the perfect place to take Yu. "Hey partner umm well I was thinking that maybe today we could.. well go on a date.. I mean if you want to" Yosuke said awkwardly cursing himself for being so embarrassed. However Yu just found it endearing and smiled softly. "If it's a date with you of course" He grinned. "I'm gonna make it the best date ever" Yosuke said now filled with determination as he went to get ready.

After an hour they were both ready to leave the hotel and Yosuke had done some research on the fair and nearby places they could go to as well. The day seemed to fly by as they visited Tokyo tower, had some lunch at a small cute café and just generally looked round seeing what Tokyo had to offer which was a lot. Soon enough the day had gone by and the night was creeping in. Yosuke knew this would be the best time to visit the fair whilst all the neon lights were shining through the place "Hey partner lets go to the fair" Yosuke exclaimed excitedly. Yu looked at him curiously and then nodded. They headed to the direction of the fair which was placed in a large park not far from the station. Yosuke had been right about one thing and that was that the neon lights really did glow up the place. The stalls were everywhere, full of people shouting random offers of whatever they were selling. It was filled with people's screams from the rides to the excitement of the whole place. Yu looked around in wonder. It seemed so different to what he was used to and just seeing people having fun filled him with happiness but more importantly he was there with the most important person in the world. "Have I ever told you how much you mean to me" Yu whispered knowing that Yosuke couldn't hear him over the screams in the background. Yu felt so grateful for this moment he had no idea how to express it himself. Never before had he felt happiness like this. "Partner what's wrong" Yosuke had turned round fully facing him now. "I'm just happy you brought me here" Yosuke grinned "Then let's go and have fun" Yosuke pulled on Yu's arm dragging him along. Yosuke brought some toffee apples and offered one to Yu who thought they were very sweet then Yosuke dragged him on a ride that spun them round in the sky which terrified the both of them. To set a calmer pace Yosuke played some of the fairground games and even managed to win a giant cat plush which he gave to Yu. It really did seem like the day was going so fast. "Yosuke will you always be with me" Yu asked quietly. "Of course I will. You're the best partner in the world and after everything we have been through I'm surprised you're still with me" Yosuke said laughing. Yu nodded. "I just don't want to lose something important to me again" Yu said quietly looking up at all the lights that were flashing by. "You'll never lose me partner I have a bad habit of sticking to people I like" Yu nodded again and Yosuke could tell something was on his mind but would it be right to ask. No now was not the time. "Well we shall go back to Inaba tomorrow pack our stuff and have our own apartment together so I wouldn't worry" Yosuke smiled and managed to get a small smile out of Yu too. "Yeah let's go back for tonight" Yosuke wouldn't normally do it but it felt right. He reached out and held Yu's hand all the way back to the hotel.

After the events of their date, they packed their stuff and headed back to Inaba. A stressful couple of days later they had managed to sort their stuff out in their new apartment and sort out the details for their university courses. But that was when the real test of their relationship came….


End file.
